The present invention is generally related to marine propulsion systems, and, more particularly, the present invention is related to a stern drive system and techniques using a universal joint (U-joint) assembly having an alignment subassembly that facilitates assemblage of a vertical drive unit to a mount assembly that extends through the transom of a boat.
Although marine propulsion systems, such as stern drives, provide versatile and proficient means of propulsion to pleasure boats, etc., typical stern drive systems have presented some assemblage challenges to boat manufacturers and servicing personnel, such as assemblage of their vertical drive unit or outdrive to the transom mount assembly.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical vertical drive unit 30 having a U-joint 27 with a U-joint shaft 28 which, as will be readily understood by those skilled in the art, needs to be sufficiently long to extend through the transom mount assembly to engage an engine coupler 23 (FIG. 2) connected to receive driving power from an engine crankshaft. The challenges arise since aligning the relatively long U-joint shaft attached to the vertical drive unit relative to the engine coupler is not easy. For example, the engine coupler may not be readily visible during assembly operations, and thus, engine position becomes very critical to ensure the alignment required to provide a lasting and trouble-free mechanical connection. Although engine alignment tools have been used to attempt to provide proper alignment of the engine relative to the U-joint, such tools have only been partially effective being that they add to the cost and time of engine installation, and the assemblage process from time to time may require reinstallation of the engine even when using such tools.
In view of the above-described difficulties, it would be desirable to provide an assembly that provides a relatively shorter U-joint shaft that can be readily placed into an alignment position without having to depend on the burdensome engine alignment operations generally used heretofore. It is further desirable to provide a kit that facilitates assemblage of the outdrive to a gimbal housing that houses a U-joint for pivotally engaging the outdrive to the gimbal housing. It is still desirable to provide techniques for facilitating assemblage of the outdrive to the gimbal housing.